


the way things change

by cirrus (themorninglark)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cousins AU, Gen, Sportsfest 2018, it's mostly the Miya twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themorninglark/pseuds/cirrus
Summary: Atsumu scowls. “I hate family reunions. Weren’t they supposed to meet us by the gate?”“They have club activities today.” Osamu pulls out his phone and rereads his aunt’s text message. “In the third music room.”Atsumu and Osamu at Ouran High School after school.





	the way things change

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 1: Time and Place | [originally posted here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/7464.html?thread=253224#cmt253224)

There is a smudge of melted ice cream on the corner of Atsumu’s lips that has been there since lunchtime. Osamu hasn’t told him. He’s been too busy ranting to listen, in any case.

“Can you believe our parents _almost_ sent us here? They don’t even have a volleyball team, ‘Samu! What kind of barbaric place is this?”

Osamu stares down the long, gilded corridors of Ouran High School and swallows his sigh. “Let’s just find Hikaru and Kaoru and get out of here before you start a fight.”

_How cute._ He doesn’t remember much, from their brief time together. He doesn’t remember that they had once pushed one another half-heartedly on swings and drew pictures that the adults put up on the walls of a mansion. He doesn’t remember that before they moved away, his aunt had stood in an opulent garden, smiled and said to their mother, _twins run in the family, don’t they?_

Atsumu scowls. “I hate family reunions. Weren’t they supposed to meet us by the gate?”

“They have club activities today.” Osamu pulls out his phone and rereads his aunt’s text message. “In the third music room.”

“This one?” Atsumu stops, and looks up at a sign framed in gold filigree. The doors are tall and white and forbidding. There isn’t any music coming out of them.

“I guess we can go in,” says Osamu, reaching for the door.

There’s a sudden burst of chandelier light, and as he blinks it away, a major chord rings out. Hikaru and Kaoru aren’t hard to find. Past the chatter, the tempting smells of rose-petal tea and lemon cake that make Osamu’s stomach growl, he sees them at the piano bench on the other end of the room.

Kaoru, or maybe Hikaru, has his fingers spread wide over the high notes, and Hikaru, or maybe Kaoru, is draped over his brother’s shoulders, and everyone is watching them from a distance and there _is_ something Osamu remembers after all; he remembers that none of this had stuck in his childhood memories because they had never really played together anyway, all four of them. It had always been Atsumu and Osamu, and Hikaru and Kaoru, in worlds of their own wrapped up tighter than their hands in each other’s. When Osamu looked at them, it had been looking into a one-way mirror.

_Look, your cousins dyed their hair too! No one could tell them apart, you know, not even their governess…_

In the picture their mother showed them, the Hitachiin twins had gone electric blue and pink and Osamu had smiled to see it, but as he stands in the doorway of the third music room now, he thinks maybe he had not understood as well as he presumed. Maybe he had never understood what it meant to be a twin.

“They dyed their hair back the same colour, huh.”

Osamu glances over at Atsumu echoing his thoughts, at the mirror’s symphony of cracks, the fine and the irreparable.

“Yeah,” he murmurs.

There is a smudge of melted ice cream on the corner of Atsumu’s lips that has been there since lunchtime. Osamu hasn’t told him because he likes it when Atsumu’s a little bit messy, a little bit human, a little bit more like him.


End file.
